Whodunit
by SassySunshine
Summary: When a bet is made with Alvin and Brittany whether or not a theater is haunted, the gang decides to stay for a night and investigate. Is the haunting a hoax, or are there spirits from the grave roaming the place? AxB, SxJ, TxE CGI! R&R!
1. What Was That?

******This is in honor of Disney Channel's upcoming "Whodunit" weekend. Yep, I'm a sucker for mysteries so here's one...AxB, SxJ, TxE**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~What Was That?~**

It had been a cloudy day when it all happened. Down at the Los Angeles Theater, practicing for their upcoming concert there, were the Chipmunks and Chipettes along with Dave and Claire. The Chipettes were each wearing a white t-shirt with their first initial in their first name in a black sparkly letter in the center in the front, long-sleeved unbuttoned plaid shirts in their signature colors over it, jean skirts with knotted belts in their signature colors, high tops in their signature colors, and pieces of pre-wrap in their signature colors were used in their hair. The Chipmunks wore t-shirts in their signature colors with their first initial in the center. Alvin's A was yellow, Simon's S was white, and Theodore's T was orange. They also had on black-and-white long-sleeved plaid unbuttoned shirts, jeans, and high tops in their signature colors.

"That was great guys; I think we're done for the day. I've got some work to do here still so why don't you just go explore?" Dave suggested as soon as they were done singing. Everyone agreed to it and walked off.

"You know," Alvin began, silencing everyone as they walked about, "I heard this place is supposed to be haunted or something." Simon looked incredulously at the red-clad.

"That's ridiculous, Alvin," he stated.

"Yeah!" Brittany snapped at her counterpart.

"It does seem silly, Alvin," Jeanette commented softly as she stood behind Simon.

"G-g-g-ghosts?" Theodore said, jumping behind Eleanor. Eleanor glared at Alvin, her sharp green eyes cutting toward him like a knife.

"Alvin, don't scare your brother," she said firmly, "and there are no ghosts, Theo. Alvin's just being a creepy chipmunk again." "Am not!" Alvin protested in annoyance. His amber eyes darted to each one of his siblings and friends and a devious smirk rose on his face. "I will prove to you that this place is haunted and then—" "How?" Brittany interrupted, "By dressing up and killing the lights and scaring us?" "No," Alvin said, glowering at her. He cleared his throat. "We will convince Dave to leave us here when he goes home so we can spend a night staking out this place, and then I will prove to you smarty-pants chipmunks that ghosts ARE, in fact, real, and that this place is haunted," he said. Simon rolled his eyes, Eleanor yawned, and Jeanette smacked her forehead. Theodore was looking at his brother with eyes as wide as saucers. Brittany went up to him. "Fine. Go ask Dave. When I prove that ghosts _don't_ exist and that this place _isn't_ haunted, I'll be expecting fifty dollars of your own money," she said. "I'm broke," Alvin retorted. "Then you'll be my slave for a day," Brittany responded. Alvin smirked. "Same thing for me if I win," he said, shaking hands with Brittany. Then the red-clad scampered off to find his human caretaker.

**~One Hour Later~**

As surprised as they all were to hear it, Dave had reluctantly agreed, leaving them flashlights in case. Alvin looked at his friends, amber eyes shining. "Okay guys, I've decided we're going to split up, so pick your partner," he said. He walked over to Simon to ask him to be his partner when he noticed Jeanette and Simon already talking. Ears falling with irritation, the chipmunk stepped over toward Theodore. "Hey Theo," he said, "Wanna be my partner?" "Sorry Alvin, I'm partners with Eleanor already," Theodore said, walking away with his counterpart. A feeling of dread spread over Alvin. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouted. He turned to see Brittany standing before him, arms crossed over her chest.

"You should have had the common sense to pick the pairs, too, Alvin," she commented, blue eyes twinkling as she walked over toward him. Alvin scowled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he snapped. They began to walk away from the area they were in, an awkward silence filling the gap between them. Alvin glanced at the auburn-furred chipette next to him every now and then with curiosity. She seemed to have no fears of being here as it went darker, colder, and rainier outside and darker and darker inside as well, despite the lighting. Alvin suddenly felt nervous and jammed his hands into his hoodie pockets. The hallway they were in was eerily silent, despite the fact that six chipmunks were running around. The darkened lighting made the whole scene spookier to the red-clad. Nervousness pulsated through his entire being and soon enough Alvin was on the brink of hyperventilating. _Hasn't even been fifteen minutes and you're already scared. This was YOUR idea,_ he thought to himself. He kept his breathing steady just so he wouldn't be frightened right in front of the girl he made the bet with. _Relax, relax, RELAX, ALVIN!_ BANG! Brittany and Alvin both jumped at the noise.

"What was that?" Brittany asked with an undertone of fear to her voice. Alvin flicked on his flashlight and shined it all around them. There was nothing in sight except for various costume racks littering the halls outside the dressing rooms. "Whatever it is, it didn't come from near us…at least, I don't think so," the red-clad said. Brittany bit her lip as they walked slowly, their flashlights rotating around them like the light in a lighthouse.

Alvin and Brittany took a left turn and found Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor at the end of the hallway. They ran toward their siblings and stopped dead in their tracks with what they saw. There, in the empty shaft of the elevator that had stopped working, was a dead body, hanging in a noose that had tightened around the neck of it. A knife was on the floor a foot away from the edge of the shaft. Eleanor and Theodore both looked at each other and gripped hands tightly. Simon had an arm around Jeanette. All Alvin and Brittany could do was exchange glances with each other and gulp with fear coursing through their veins. _I'll tell you one thing…this is going to be a long night,_ Alvin thought.

**DEAD BODY! Oh my gosh! Yep, I remembered a scene from a movie I watched with a dead body hanging in a shaft. It's a really old movie…first one to guess correctly in their review gets ten awesome points. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 my readers!**


	2. Nobody Freak Out Yet

**Here it is, chapter 2! This time we've got a creepy memory from one of the chipettes appearing in this chapter. R&R!  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Nobody Freak Out Yet~**

Shaken and terrified, the six chipmunks slid down against a wall, far away from where they found the body. Theodore was hyperventilating with Eleanor trying to calm him down. Jeanette was visibly shaking and being held in the arms of Simon. Brittany had her arms crossed and propped up on her drawn-up knees. Alvin was thinking.

"Guys," he said out loud, "maybe it was a worker in here trying to scare us. I mean, for the shows in here, they probably have to use tons of fake corpses…right?" "Or the actors or actresses fake being dead," Simon said quietly. "Or they are dead," Brittany muttered flatly. Everyone turned to look at her, while her expression remained calm and neutral. "What sicko kills people just to make a movie or a play or something?" Jeanette piped up. Brittany shrugged, "I don't know. It's possible." "They would get sued!" Eleanor said. "Okay, everyone shut up! I didn't mean to start this conversation, so let's drop it. Now, we're going to split up again and—" Another bang cut Alvin off. "Go with who you were with before!" he shouted, running off with Brittany. Theodore and Eleanor darted away, as did Simon and Jeanette.

"This is terrifying," Jeanette murmured as the pair ran as fast as their small bodies could go. Another bang came – this time from right above them. Simon stopped for a minute, sending Jeanette crashing into his back. They both fell to the floor, Jeanette on top of Simon. "Oh my gosh, sorry Si," the brunette chipette squeaked. "It's alright," Simon responded. Jeanette quickly got up and uneasily brushed her skirt with her paw. Simon looked up to the ceiling where another bang sounded. Jeanette latched onto Simon's arm as they both looked up. They only saw the ceiling, the chandelier shaking. "We need to investigate," Simon muttered, running off. Jeanette watched him go with her cobalt eyes wide. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" she called after him. She shivered for a minute. She was completely alone. "SIMON!" But her counterpart was gone. "Great," the chipette muttered.

**~Theodore and Eleanor~**

Theodore and Eleanor pushed open the door to what looked like a kitchen inside of the theater. Eleanor's eyebrow arched. She looked to Theodore, who was already darting toward the fridge. The chipette shook her head and stepped in to wait for her counter. She knew this would be a long wait, knowing him. Besides, what food could be in here at this time of night, much less for a theater that was long past its glory days? Eleanor kept these thoughts to herself as she watched Theodore desperately try to pry open the door on the refrigerator that mocked him. The chubby chipmunk's eyes were narrowed in determination as he gripped the stainless steel handle on the door. He yanked once, yanked twice, and threw all of his might back. But his feverish attempts proved futile. The door wouldn't budge. Eleanor sighed, got down from her spot on the counter next to the fridge, and helped him pull on the door.

"It's open!" Theodore cried out jovially. His face fell when he noticed the fridge was empty, just like his stomach. "Come _on,_ all of that hard work for nothing?" Theodore shouted. Eleanor rolled her eyes and grinned a bit. "Well, come on Theodore, we need to keep going," she said. The sound of metal falling was suddenly heard. Eleanor and Theodore snapped their heads toward the counter, where a knife was sitting there; shaking like it had fallen down. Theodore looked to Eleanor. Eleanor kept her gaze fixed on the sharp object and dared to take a step toward it. A pan fell from the rack behind the knife. Theodore grabbed Eleanor's wrist. "Don't take another step! We're turning around and leaving!" he said to her firmly, turning to dart out. But his words went in one ear and out the other with the blonde chipette. She took a few more steps and three more pans clanged onto the counter. "Eleanor! We're LEAVING!" Theodore said perilously, tugging on the chipette's sleeve. Eleanor still didn't break from her trance. Instead, she leapt onto the counter with the falling objects. "ELEANOR, ARE YOU INSANE? GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Theodore shouted at her. A falling knife just missed Eleanor. Theodore gulped and instead of leaving like he initially intended, he turned around and bolted toward the counter, many cooking tools falling and smashing against the counters or the floors.

"Ellie! Come on!" he called to Eleanor. He hurled himself toward the counter where Eleanor was. A pot clattered on top of Eleanor. Theodore let out a yelp of fright. Eleanor screamed, snapped out of her trance. Theodore carefully made his way to the pot and used all of his strength to get it off of his crush. Eleanor was pale and shivering. "We need to leave!" Theodore said, grasping her hand and tugging her forward. The chipmunks jumped down from the counter and scurried out of the kitchen.

**~Alvin and Brittany~**

Brittany and Alvin walked along, irritation driving a wedge between the two of them. "Come on, a dead body can't mean it's haunted," Brittany said. "It's real," Alvin muttered. "Seriously? Just earlier you were trying to insist it was a fake," Brittany retorted. Alvin scowled at Brittany and ran ahead. "Fine then, Mrs. It's Real," he said. Brittany glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?" she snapped quizzically. "Away from you. If you think it's not haunted then I guess you can be alone then, huh?" Alvin responded, before turning around and bolting off. Brittany gawked at him as he ran. "Alvin! Don't leave me!" she shouted. But like her sister Jeanette, she was also all alone, cold, scared, and way too far in over her head. _I don't need him, I'm perfectly fine by myself. Just relax, there is nothing to be afraid of. So what if he left you alone? You'll be fine, Britt,_ Brittany told herself in her head. She walked down the hallway trying to act confident.

As she walked, she entered a hallway lined with pictures of famous people who had worked at the theater almost all of their lives. One of the photos looked eerily familiar to Brittany. She stared at the picture of a lady in a sparkly red evening gown, white gloves, and red stiletto heels. The lady had bright red lipstick on and a somewhat pale complexion. Her dark brown hair was down, curls tumbling down her shoulders. Her vibrant green eyes were looking into the camera mysteriously, somewhat glaring at Brittany. Her lips were tight and serious. Brittany continued to stare at the picture when reality set in. This woman in the painting was a murderer. Brittany knew her from her time with her sisters wandering about New York City when she had tried to murder her. Perfect detail was etched into Brittany's brain from the ordeal. She could remember the way the silver knife came down right next to her, the way she could only scream as she was being gripped, and especially how deathly cold the knife felt pressed against her fur. Reliving the event, Brittany screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. The harsh memory seemed like reality. Tears trickled from Brittany's eyes.

"Brittany, where are you?" Alvin's voice came panicked. Brittany screamed again and the tears continued to flow. Alvin bolted into the room to see Brittany crumbled to her knees sobbing in front of the framed picture of a lady. "Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked. Brittany choked on each word. "T-T-That is n-n-n-not just a n-n-normal a-actress! She is a murderer! S-She tried t-t-to kill me in New York City w-w-when my sisters and I were there, before we c-c-came to California!"Alvin's amber eyes shot wide open. "What? Britt, if I had known you would have come here and seen that, I wouldn't have left you…Britt it's alright she's long dead!" he told the distraught chipette. Brittany continued crying. She suddenly grasped for her throat. She was choking. "Brittany!" Alvin screeched, grasping the chipette's frail body as she passed out into his arms. The chipmunk's eyes wandered up to the photo of the lady. Her green eyes were cast down at him; they weren't that way before. Alvin, still holding Brittany, took a few steps back as mad laughter filled the room. _Oh…my…goodness._ Alvin grabbed Brittany bridal style and went as fast as he could on his two hind paws out of that hallway, the laughter etched into his mind. Right then Alvin tripped and went crashing to the floor, as was Brittany.

Alvin looked to his unconscious counterpart, eyes glazed over with worry. He got up and went over to her and leaned her against him. "Don't worry, Brittany…I won't let anything in this theater get near you, I swear it. Just hang strong. The night can get any worse, can it?" he murmured to her. He instantaneously regretted saying that. "Great…now things are going to go more downhill from here. Alvin Seville, you are truly an IDIOT."

* * *

**Bangs coming from above Simon and Jeanette…an evil presence briefly entrancing Eleanor...Brittany reliving a horrible memory and then being choked by an invisible force? Can you believe it? Review and I'll see you next time, people! First one to guess which movie I referenced with the hanging body in the shaft correctly gets ten awesome points (Hint: old movie)**


	3. Long Night Ahead

**Some words for my kind reviewers:  
RossLynchLUVR: Thanks for the review! Means a lot to me!  
Spring-Heel-Jacq: This movie had to do with dead bodies being covered in wax. It was made in 1953. That narrows it down a lot. Thanks for reviewing, too!  
MarioBoy10: Read what I had above here. Thanks for reviewing!  
Dave: Thank you for the definition of "whodunit" and thanks for the review!  
**

**Onto chapter three!  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Long Night Ahead~**

Jeanette ducked around another corner trying desperately to find where Simon had gone ten minutes earlier. The theater was huge and it would probably be a while before she found him again, but it could hurt to try, could it? The quivering chipette kept these thoughts in mind as she pressed forward, pushing open a door. The room was pitch-black. She couldn't see anything an inch in front of her face. Yet, even in the dark room, a banging noise was heard the loudest of all. _This is the room,_ Jeanette thought warily. She felt around for a light switch. Her paw gripped something on the wall and pulled on it. A dim light shone in the middle of the room. Jeanette made careful steps toward it, to see what the banging noise was. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw what it was. A hammer was pounding against a wood table in the middle of that room. And on that table? Simon Seville, chained down, hyperventilating, and fear overtaking every fiber of his being. He couldn't scream – he was far too afraid.

"Simon!" Jeanette screamed. Simon's blue eyes darted toward his purple-clad counterpart. The hammer was dangerously close to the chipmunk chained to the table, and it came down hard and exaggerated on every pound, yet there was no one moving the hammer. "Jeanette, help…," Simon rasped from his spot, eyeing the hammer. Jeanette was frozen in place for a few seconds. An earsplitting scream from Simon jolted her back into reality. In a few more bangs, Simon would be out like a light – for good. Jeanette scurried up the leg of the table, and, cautiously but hurriedly avoiding the hammer, made her way over to Simon to unlatch the chains. The chains were only able to be unlocked from Simon's wrists and ankles. Jeanette's eyes narrowed in perseverance as she rolled underneath the hammer, narrowly avoiding a whack to the head, and unlatched the chain on Simon's left wrist. She moved over and did the one on his left wrist. Simon sat up just as the hammer slammed down on the spot where his head would have been. The blue-clad and purple-clad bespectacled chipmunks undid the two latches on Simon's ankles and hopped down from the table and ran.

"Simon? How on Earth did you end up chained down to a table about to be killed by a hammer?" Jeanette shrieked as they were running. "I was knocked out somehow and when I woke up I was there," Simon responded, a look of fear dominating his blue eyes. "As stupid as it seems, I think there's someone here who wants us out and will do whatever they need to do it." Jeanette looked at him briefly before focusing on the vast corridor in front of them. The hallway was much quieter than before, and to Jeanette, that was suspicious. Simon slowed his pace. Jeanette also slowed down to keep pace with her counterpart as they roamed the hallways. "There has to be a logical explanation for all of this, but it doesn't seem to be explainable right now," Simon broke the ice. Jeanette nodded solemnly and continued walking next to him. Suddenly there was a scream from up ahead. Simon jumped in front of Jeanette. The chipette gripped onto the bespectacled blue-wearer in front of her. "WHO ARE YOU?" Simon shouted down the foyer. There was no response. Simon ran forward a few feet. He could just make out four little figures – Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and Alvin. He waved Jeanette down toward him, and they scrambled over to see Eleanor gasping and Theodore covering his eyes. Jeanette's breath hitched and Simon's jaw dropped.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! SPEAK TO ME!" he shouted, kneeling down beside them. Alvin groaned and Brittany moved slightly. They were bruised and scarred, but somehow there was no blood, though their chests were not visibly moving. "Lady ghost…she tried…to kill us…popped out of a painting," Alvin murmured. Dark spots were coming across his line of vision. "We need to get them and get out of here," Jeanette said through gritted teeth. Simon bowed his head obediently and moved to pick up and carry Alvin when the red-clad got up weakly and grasped his counterpart's paw. Out of the two, Brittany didn't seem that badly hurt, but was still greatly hurt nonetheless. "I was trying to protect her," Alvin mumbled, moving hair out of hair eyes. Brittany blinked slowly, looking up at Alvin. "Thank you," she breathed slowly. Alvin didn't say anything in response but helped her try to stand on her own two feet. "We're getting out of here," Theodore said. The group slowly made their way toward the entrance to the theater when the door suddenly locked with six different locks. A ghostly laugh echoed in the room, causing Brittany to scream and Alvin to cover his ears. "IT'S HER!" Alvin cried out. He and Brittany latched onto each other, as did Theodore and Eleanor and Simon and Jeanette. Sharp winds blew through the room while the cackling only got louder and louder. _"YOU CHIPMUNKS ARE TRAPPED!"_ a ghastly lady's voice screamed through each cackle. Brittany began to weep once more. This was proving traumatic for her.

_"I'm back you pestering little Chipettes…"_ Brittany's eyes widened and suddenly the tears stopped. She still kept her face buried in Alvin's hoodie, however, and began to shake. Alvin was at a loss of words. Here was his enemy, and he had tried to protect her, he had comforted her, and now here she was, clinging to him each time she was scared. What was going on? Alvin pondered this as his auburn-furred counterpart gripped him. The wind dissipated and the voice and cackling were no longer heard. Brittany still clung onto Alvin, however. Alvin looked at her, their eyes meeting for a brief time before finally breaking apart. This was supposed to be headstrong Brittany Wilson, his best frenemy at the same time. So why on Earth was he so relaxed with her gripping onto him like this? "It's okay Brittany, she's gone," he whispered softly in her ear. Brittany sniffled in response and finally released her hold on him. "I wanna go home, but now we can't! We're trapped here!" she said. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "Brittany, this is my fault, I am so sorry you have to go through this," he said to her. "It's not just your fault. I was part of this too, making that stupid bet with you. What was I thinking?" Brittany answered him. Alvin sighed. "Then we both got everyone into this mess. I feel horrible," Alvin muttered. Brittany looked at him and sat down next to him. "It's alright, I'm part of this mess too…but we'll get out," she said. Alvin grinned at her a bit. "Thanks, Britt." "No problem, Alvin." "We need to get moving," Simon interrupted.

Everyone went together this time instead of separating. Brittany still hung closely by Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor were walking hand-in-hand and looking around for anything else that might be creepy. Simon had an arm around Jeanette, who was shivering profusely. Simon himself was walking uneasily due to his ordeal with the hammer. Theodore was paying close attention to Eleanor. Alvin was watching over Brittany protectively. _This was a bad idea, and now I regret it fully,_ the red-clad thought as he saw the worry clearly evident in Brittany's electric blue eyes. He stiffened up and continued to walk along, ears up for any noise whatsoever. _This is going to be a long night ahead._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? If you hate it I don't want to hear a word, simply walk away from the story. R&R!**


	4. I Wanna Wake Up

**Again, some words for those keeping me continuing with this story:  
Dave: ...Thanks...I think? LOL, anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
SakuraHime97: I've taken your advice, thanks for mentioning it. I hadn't realized it until I read your review. It helped. Thanks for reviewing!  
MarioBoy10: Yes, _House of Wax_, made in 1953, was the movie I was getting at with the whole "hanged-body-in-a-shaft."  
RossLynchLUVR: Thanks for reviewing and I totally just continued with this next chapter! **

**Now this chapter is a bit creepy for everyone. I think it's the creepiest for Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin and Brittany's scene is based on a scene from a Disney movie. CAN YOU GUESS IT? Hint: Disney movie was based off of one of their shows. Simon and Jeanette, we see another side of Simon come out that we've seen before...NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~I Wanna Wake Up~**

Adrenaline rocketed through his body and nervous sweat rolled down the back of his neck. He had turned around for no more than five minutes, so where could a chipette have disappeared to in five minutes? She was right behind him! Fear gripped his mind and his heart raced. His amber eyes filled to the brim with worry, he desperately called out her name again: "BRITTANY!" He stumbled when he got no response. He leaned against the wall next to him for support and ran a hand through his hair on his head. Why, oh why did it have to be _her_ of all people to get lost? _No, no, no, this is not happening. I'm going to wake up and be in my bed sleeping across from Brittany and above Theodore._ But when he opened his eyes, he was still in the dark halls roaming the theater all by himself, his pink-clad counterpart nowhere in sight. He ran down the hall and threw his weight against a door, pushing it open. He had known Theodore and Eleanor were in here earlier with a dark presence that almost possessed Eleanor and nearly got her killed. Maybe this was where Brittany had wandered off to, perhaps? Alvin gulped and walked inside the mysterious kitchen room. He took a few steps in and heard a drawer opening. Alvin's eyes were fixed on the drawer as he took another step forward, and then another. A knife was slowly rising out of the drawer.

"Come at me, whatever supernatural thing you are!" he snapped. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a knife came, flying toward him. Alvin tumbled onto the ground and rolled out of the way and the silvery object clattered to the floor. Alvin motioned another knife forward with his hand, to which the cutting tool obliged and came aiming straight toward him. He jumped into the air and avoided getting hit in the stomach with it. Wicked laughter filled the room. "Not you again," Alvin said, fists clenched. _"Listen up, chipmunk, and maybe I'll tell you where I've taken your little girlfriend." _"She's not my girlfriend!" _"Fine, you don't want to know." _Alvin's heart sank when the cackling died. Knives were suddenly being hurled at him again. The final knife finally flew into his jacket, pinning him up against the wooden base of the counter. Alvin cringed. "Oh boy…well…I've lived a pretty good life. I hope they miss me," he said. Right then he could hear cries and screams coming from somewhere below him. Alvin turned his head to the right and saw what looked like a trap door in the floor. He threw his weight down and the edge of his jacket pulled free just as another knife flew by. The chipmunk tumbled to the floor and scrambled over to the door. He yanked it open to hear buzz saws and all sorts of things going. _Sounds like torture tools to me…and I just heard someone scream down here…OH NO._ Realization came like a slap to the face. Alvin shot down the stairs like a rocket.

"Brittany!" he called. He could hear her cries come back: "ALVIN, HELP!" Alvin's breathing quickened as he saw the labyrinth of different buzz saws and other swinging saws. "You've gotta be kidding me," he whispered. The sweat rolled down his forehead as he took careful steps forward. A giant blade swung down right behind him. A buzz saw rolled forward in front of him. _This is crazy. What kind of theater has this stuff down here?_ But Alvin didn't have time to think. A saw was coming down right above him. The chipmunk inched forward a bit, the blade of the saw just missing him. "Brittany! Where are you?" he called out. That's when he saw her. She was standing in between four different saws, cowering in fear, too scared to speak any longer. Alvin had never seen the strong girl this broken before. He ducked underneath two more saws and tumbled over to her, just outside of the four saws. Brittany was on the verge of tears and her eyes were wide in sheer terror. "A-A-Alvin…," she stammered. Alvin looked around. He couldn't go under, and he couldn't go through…and waiting for the saws to come back out so he could grab Brittany and run would take too much time. Alvin backed up a bit and bumped into a pipe. _That's it!_ The red-clad chipmunk's eyes narrowed into a determined glint and he was scurrying up the pipes to get right above Brittany. He looked around for anything to lower down to her. A small bar was sitting up on the pipes.

_Can't hurt to try now, can it?_

Alvin lowered the bar down and motioned for Brittany to grab on. Brittany looked at him, and then at the bar. Slowly, she grabbed onto it. "Pull me up," she hissed. Alvin nodded and used all of his strength to pull the bar back up without falling down himself. Brittany made it up next to him. Alvin then led her down the bars and out through the trap door into the kitchen. A fork flew at them. Brittany ducked behind Alvin as pots and pans crashed down around them. "There is definitely some evil presence at work here," Alvin said, shaking his head with an angered look on his face. His fists clenched and the claws came out. Brittany held on tightly to him as he stood in front of her. The glowing figures of three men and a lady appeared. It was the same lady in the painting, plus three men who looked like ex-convicts.

_ "We're back from the grave to retain our rightful places here,"_ one of the ghost men said, holding up a knife from the drawer. Brittany trembled, while Alvin tried to keep himself unfazed. "Try me," he hissed instead. The knife was thrown at him, nearly striking his foot. Brittany looked at Alvin as if he were crazy. "Alvin, who in their right mind eggs on ghosts?" she asked him. Alvin didn't say anything but instead took a step forward. Brittany gasped as a knife flew right toward him.

**~Simon and Jeanette~**

Simon and Jeanette walked through the house closely together. Simon had his arm around Jeanette, who in turn pressed her body up against his. He couldn't figure out why they were doing this if they weren't even an official couple. But they did it nonetheless, walking throughout the hallways.

"Simon, I'm scared. What if one of us dies? You heard that lady ghost and you saw Alvin and Brittany. Something even tried to possess Eleanor! Simon! What if something tries to possess one of us next? What will happen then?" Jeanette was panicking. Simon squeezed her shoulder. "Jeanette, calm down. We _are_ going to make it out alive, and no one else is getting possessed. We will make it out, I promise," Jeanette nodded solemnly, yet she still couldn't believe her counterpart's promise to her. Right as if on cue, a bat swooped down right at them. Jeanette and Simon both ducked down. Simon was the first one to stand up and look at the bat. "That's a vampire bat!" he said. The bat darted at them again. Simon jumped on top of Jeanette to protect her. The bat landed on Simon, digging its claws into his shoulders. "Let go of him!" Jeanette shouted, gripping Simon's paws. The bat proved to be strong as it began to fly up and lift them both away. Jeanette gaped at this and clung onto Simon as they were carried away, up the spiraling stairs to the next floor of the theater.

"I'm scared," Jeanette declared again, cobalt eyes glimmering with fear. Simon said nothing as he looked up at the bat that was flying them to who knows where. The bespectacled boy stared for some time before suddenly dropping. Jeanette screamed and Simon looked down to see they were crashing down onto the stage. A dim light was on, shining down on the center of the stage. Simon collapsed in the light, Jeanette falling a few feet away. Simon's eyes looked about for the source of the light, finally catching it directly above him. He stared at it and suddenly, his blue eyes went dark. He turned to face Jeanette, who immediately met his gaze. Simon took a few steps toward his crush. Jeanette took a single step back. "S-S-Simon?" she stuttered. Simon shook his head. "Simone…the darker side," he responded in a French accent with a dark undertone. Jeanette almost screamed. Simon lunged for her and pinned her down against the floorboards in the stage, lips puckered. "No! Stop it! STOP!" Jeanette shrieked. But Simone was already smashing their lips together. Tears brimmed in Jeanette eyes. "STOP!" she tried to scream again. She tried to get out of Simone's grip but her attempts were ineffectual.

_You promised no one would get possessed again…you promised we'd make it out….someone get us out of this horror house fast._

**~Theodore and Eleanor~**

Theodore was keeping a close eye on Eleanor. _This should be the other way around. SHE should be the one making sure I don't get into trouble…so what the heck is going on?_ The green-clad chipmunk pondered this as he held his counterpart's hand tightly. Eleanor was looking all around at the various paintings and names on each old dressing room door. Eleanor brushed her paw against one. It cracked open. Her bright green eyes flew to Theodore, who sighed and nodded, gesturing her inside. They walked in wordlessly, Eleanor jumping onto an old vanity with a mirror surrounded by light bulbs resting on top of it. Theodore watched her carefully. His blonde counterpart looked at the reflection in the mirror and utter terror overtook her as she saw what looked back at her. It was a bloodied demonic version of herself, cackling and smirking maliciously. "T-T-Theodore!" Eleanor shouted. Theodore looked up and saw the image as well. Eleanor was frozen stiff in fright as the demonic version of herself climbed _out_ of the mirror and grabbed her wrist. "NO!" Theodore screeched, jumping for the demon. Demonic Eleanor was pushed to the ground by Theodore. She hissed, a forked tongue much like that of a snake coming out of her mouth. Real Eleanor screamed. Theodore was gripped by both wrists and flipped. He landed inside of the mirror. Demonic Eleanor followed him in, leaving real Eleanor to gasp and fall to her knees.

She jumped for the mirror but fell back on contact with the glass. Her head fell against the wood of the vanity table. "THEODORE!" she yelled. Theodore's screams from the other mirror universe came back in reply. Eleanor helplessly got up and pressed her body against the glass as she watched Theodore get tossed around by her demon self like he was nothing. Tears began to streak down Eleanor's cheeks. "SOMEONE, HELP US!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. But no one came to their rescue. Eleanor sobbed into her knees.

* * *

**Dramatic! Bum, bum, BUM! I like leaving you guys with cliffhangers. Okay, so anyways, review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. We'll Make It Out Alive or Die Trying

**Almost a gap-filler chapter...major, MAJOR cliffhangers.  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
Dave: Thanks for the review, and I've checked out your profile.  
NJ7009: You wanted another chapter, you got it. Thanks for reviewing.  
RossLynchLUVR: If only they could hear you. I have updated, thanks for reviewing!  
MarioBoy10: Yes, it's the Suite Life on Deck movie! Thanks for the review!**

**Now onto the chapter...  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~We'll Make It Out Alive Or Die Trying~**

The knife's blade just lightly ripped a hole in Alvin's jacket. Brittany let her jaw drop and looked to Alvin, and he to her. Then their gazes directed at the four ghosts in front of them. The lady was walking toward them with the men directly behind her. Brittany immediately grabbed onto Alvin's plaid jacket. The lady ghost grabbed at Brittany, ripping her away from Alvin. The three men ghosts held Alvin down so that he couldn't attack whatsoever. He struggled against their grips as he watched the lady ghost begin to choke Brittany.

"Let me GO!" he yelled, thrashing about. "BRITTANY!" Brittany was clawing at the ghost lady's grip, to no avail. She was turning paler and paler as the blood flow was getting more and more cut off. The lady ghost cackled as she squeezed harder and harder. Alvin gasped as the lady ghost dropped Brittany to the floor right then and walked away, her male minions following her out. _"She's gone now…,"_ the lady hissed. Alvin ran over to Brittany and dropped to his knees. "Brittany!" he shouted, shaking her. "Please, PLEASE get up! You can't go like this!" But Brittany remained motionless on the floor. Tears brimmed in Alvin's eyes. He tried vigorously to blink them away. _Munk up, Alvin. Don't cry, don't cry…_ But the longer he stared at Brittany lying there, the more his emotions overtook him. He began to cry, as he promised himself when his parents left him that he never, ever would. "Brittany, please wake up! D-Don't d-d-die!" The chipmunk moved hair out of his pink-clad counterpart's eyes. "Britt…I don't know what we had…but I liked it. I really did. Please…just please wake up!"

But Brittany was as still as ever.

**~Simon and Jeanette~**

Jeanette finally yanked away from Simone, taking the dark French chipmunk by surprise. He glared at her, eyes growing darker with each passing second. He hissed at Jeanette and tried to keep a grip on her wrists. Jeanette squealed and kicked Simone in the stomach, sending him falling onto his back. "They always said it was the quiet ones," Simone snarled, lunging for the purple-clad chipette. Jeanette ducked so that Simone went flying over her head and tumbled into the wall behind her. She whirled around. "And apparently they were right," she snapped back. She threw herself at the ground and rolled to the right as Simone took another leap for her. The French chipmunk glared at her made a stealthy jump at her, grabbing her by the waist and sending them both crashing to the ground. Jeanette let out a scream as Simone kept his arms around her, preventing her from running. "You're not getting away," he whispered into her ear acrimoniously. He kissed her again, calming down a bit. Jeanette felt a twinge of relaxation from when she was back on the island with this chipmunk, but it was quickly replaced by resentment. This chipmunk was _not _Simon Seville, the boy she secretly crushed on and wrote about. This chipmunk was Simone, and he was not anything like the man she wanted – he was almost like Alvin. This chipmunk was the one who had stolen her first kiss from the boy she wanted to give it to.

"Let me go!" Jeanette commanded, slapping him. A red mark formed on Simone's cheek. The chipmunk pushed Jeanette down and grabbed some rope he found lying around. "Don't even think about it," Jeanette shouted, running away as fast as she could go. Simon was right on her tail, busily tying up a lasso with the rope while he ran. Once he finished making the loop and proper knot, he twirled the lasso in the air and finally tossed it out ahead of him. Jeanette just narrowly avoided getting caught in the loop of the lariat. She glanced back for a minute to see Simone was rapidly gaining on her. Jeanette snapped her head back to the open hallways in front of her, and, cobalt eyes gleaming with determination, she bolted off faster than she was previously going down the left-hand turn and immediately down another before Simone could catch her. She panted briefly and watched him run past her, still swinging the rope around. She let out a small sigh of relief and backed up, right into a room. The door shut. Jeanette groaned and looked around. _I'm in the prop room. Were all of these plays about death?_ She glanced at every prop in the room, and it seemed it had to do with death. There was a noose, the electric chair, a guillotine, an ax, guns, whips, and much more. The chipette heard the door creak open and whirled around to see Simone standing there, a huge glare on his face. Faster than Jeanette could react, the lasso was pulled out and yanked around Jeanette. Jeanette stumbled and fell to the floor as she was violently pulled toward her French anti-counterpart. Simone's eyes narrowed at her and a devious smirk rose on his face as he noticed the guillotine sitting in the corner of the room. Jeanette's eyes widened. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no, you can't…" But Simone was already carrying her small body over. He placed her head in the small hole and prepared to pull the rope to release the blade. Jeanette let out a terrified scream.

**~Theodore and Eleanor~**

Tears streaked down Eleanor's face as she tried desperately to jump inside of the mirror before her and help Theodore. He was being thrown around still by Demonic Eleanor. He was getting weaker and weaker and blood was starting to come out of cuts. Eleanor pounded at the glass. Demonic Eleanor finally growled and stalked over to Eleanor, dragging an unconscious Theodore by the collar of his jacket. She threw Theodore out of the mirror back at Eleanor. Eleanor gasped at all of the cuts she hadn't yet noticed. Blood leaked out everywhere. Eleanor's green eyes landed on the red ones of Demonic Eleanor. The demon was smirking maliciously, fingers motioning Eleanor to challenge her. Eleanor got up off of her knees and looked to Theodore. _This is for you, Teddy._ Eleanor leapt into the air and tackled Demonic Eleanor. Demonic Eleanor kicked Eleanor in the jaw, sending the normal chipette stumbling back to hold her jaw.

"You asked for it!" Eleanor said, giving Demonic Eleanor an uppercut. The demon chipette seemed unfazed as she kicked Eleanor in the leg, sending her tumbling down off of the table and onto the floor. A cracking sound was made when Eleanor's back connected with the carpeting. The fallen chipette winced in pain as she tried to get up. Demonic Eleanor dropped a rather large hairbrush off of the table, striking Eleanor in the stomach. Eleanor gasped for air as the brush slammed into her. Demonic Eleanor dropped a full hairspray bottle on her next, nearly hitting her in the face. Eleanor panted and screamed for air. Theodore was slowly coming to. He looked to Eleanor and froze as Demonic Eleanor prepared to drop a razor on her.

_No, don't you dare…_

* * *

**More cliffhangers! Review and I'll see you soon!**


	6. Separated

**To my dearest reviewers:  
Spring-Heel-Jacq: Sorry to hear that. I didn't know there was a remake in 2005. No one tells me these things. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
NJ7009: Glad to see you're enthusiastic! No, your guess was wrong, so you'll have to look and see. Thanks for reviewing!  
RossLynchLUVR: I agree with you on Simone. HE STOLE JEANETTE'S FIRST KISS FROM SIMON. Thanks for the enthusiasm and review!  
HakunaMatata-Simonette: Thanks for reviewing, and I will expect more, and no, I cannot believe it. :) I've updated!**

**This chapter has more creepy stuff, more romance, more drama...MORE OF EVERYTHING! R&R!  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Separated~**

Alvin was still sobbing over Brittany's body when he felt a slight movement. At first, the chipmunk didn't know whether or not he was imagining it. But he saw his counterpart's fingers wiggle slightly, and that gave him hope. "Britt, Britt, get up. It's Alvin, I'm here, come on," he urged her. Slowly, drowsy blue eyes blinked open. Alvin cheered out loud and pulled Brittany into a tight embrace. "Where am I?" the startled chipette asked, looking around. "Britt…that lady ghost almost choked you to death. We're in the kitchen. I couldn't get out of the grips of three male ghosts. I would have tried to save you…and honestly, I'm surprised and relieved that you're still alive. We need to make it out of this horror house…err, theater. Come on, let's go find the others," the red-clad chipmunk beside her replied. Brittany grabbed his wrist before he could get up. "Wait, I heard you say you liked what we had going, but you said you didn't know…," she trailed off, looking in the amber eyes of her counterpart. A blush crept up on Alvin's cheeks. The chipmunk rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, looking for any way whatsoever to change the topic at hand. _Why am I blushing? She's my best friend…yet my enemy. SO WHY ON EARTH AM I BLUSHING?_ "Um…we better get going," he said, speed-walking away. Brittany sighed.

_Why am I upset over this?_ She thought this to herself quizzically as she walked along. _After all, we're only best friends._ But the sinking of her heart told her something. _I grabbed onto him in every terrifying moment here. I could have ducked behind my sisters or kept my fears behind a headstrong attitude, but I grabbed onto him and hid behind him, and he tried to protect me as best he could. Is…is it possible that I'm falling for Alvin Seville?_ "Alvin, please tell me what you would have said if I was dead, there has to be something more," she called after him. Alvin sighed and stopped moving, as did Brittany. The chipmunk's ears fell as he turned and walked up to face her. "Britt, what could I have told you when you were dead? You wouldn't have heard it, so what was the point?" he turned back around, leaving Brittany to hang her and trudge on behind him. She looked at her dragging feet while a forced concealing of emotions was present. Alvin sighed. _What do I think of our relationship status right now? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! She needs an answer. Every time she grabbed onto me I felt the urge to protect her and not let anyone get near her. But I would do the same for the others…right? _Alvin's eyes widened. _Oh goodness…I think I'm in love._ He turned back around. Brittany bumped into him, their noses brushing.

"Oh, sorry," Brittany said softly. Alvin looked at her, lifting her chin up so that their eyes met. "Brittany, you wanted an answer. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by not giving you one, so here's the truth. Every time I felt you grab onto me when you were afraid, I had this overwhelming urge not to let anyone get near you. At first I thought this was normal and I would do this for any of the others…but then I realized that there was this current of energy running through me. I've never, ever felt that, even dating that snot-ball Charlene all those years ago. I'll tell you that story later, but, Brittany…there's something special about you. We're supposed to be enemies, and we're supposed to be best friends…but I think I'm in love," he said. Brittany's eyes gleamed as she threw her arms around her counterpart and began to cry softly into his shoulder. "Alvin…I never knew you felt this way," she whispered, "but I think I always have, ever since we met." Alvin stroked her auburn hair for a minute before breaking the embrace, a serious look taking over his furry face. "We need to find the others. Fast. It should be easy, just listen for screaming, crying, yelling, or all of them," he said. Brittany nodded solemnly. The pair then ran side-by-side to find wherever their siblings were.

**~Simon and Jeanette~**

Jeanette looked up at the gleaming silver blade right above her head and then looked back at Simone. His dark eyes were burning and spilling over with hatred for her. _Probably for me being defiant and proclaiming my love for Simon, as opposed to Simone, _the purple-clad chipette thought. Just as the rope was about to be yanked, Simone's line of vision caught the dim light reflecting off of the blade, right into his eyes. He shook his head for a minute and blinked slowly. "Jeanette…?" he muttered. Jeanette didn't detect any accent here at all. "Simon, Simon you're back!" she said. "What happened and where are we?" Simon's blue eyes caught sight of Jeanette in the guillotine. "What did I do?" he shouted. "Well, we were running. Then this vampire bat just swoops down and grabs us and drops us into the center of the stage in the actual theater area. Your eye caught the dim light, and something possessed you, causing your Simone self to come out, but you were evil and twice as seductive and forcing. You pinned me down and kissed me against my will. I finally got away and you kept jumping at me, to which I kept dodging. Then you finally grabbed my waist and you told me I wasn't getting away. You began to kiss me, calmer, and I relaxed for a split second. Then I demanded to be released and slapped you. Then you grabbed rope and tied it into a lariat and chased me all around. I managed to hide from you for a few minutes before you found me and tied me up and placed me here, in this guillotine. You were about to pull the rope and cut my head off, but I guess the light reflecting off of the blade caught your eye. Now, could you please get me out of here?" Jeanette said.

To say Simon was shocked was an understatement. He was absolutely _livid_ that he almost cost Jeanette her life. "What kind of sick person does that?" he said as he got her out of the hole. He carried her away from the guillotine, to the farthest corner of the room, and he untied the ropes around her. Jeanette didn't give Simon any time to move because she pulled him into a tight embrace. Simon was taken by surprise but hugged her back nonetheless. "I am so glad you're back. I was worried I would have been killed," Jeanette murmured as a tear slipped down her cream-colored cheek. "I'm glad I'm back too. I couldn't live with myself if I killed you," Simon responded. _I can't live with myself already, I haven't even asked her out and I've known her for years now!_ Simon sighed and broke the hug.

"Come on Netta, we need to go find the others so we can devise a plan to escape here without any more incidents like this," he said, gripping her paw tightly and leading her out of the prop room. Jeanette's eyes looked him over. The chipette cleared her throat and stopped walking. "Jeanette?" Simon asked her with concern. Jeanette looked up at him, brunette bangs falling into her eyes. "Simon…I have a confession," she said. "This experience…it's going to harm two people who aren't…well, together. It's just getting awkward now," she said shyly. "Jeanette…what are you hinting at?" Simon asked, his cheeks flushing crimson. "Simon, I don't want to hang out with you. I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be with you all the time. I want to be something more!" she said. Simon blinked at her. Jeanette went softer: "Sorry…but…when Simone, is here…it isn't you. It isn't the chipmunk I fell in love with." Simon's jaw fell agape. Jeanette cast her gaze away, down to the floor. "I suppose our friendship is done now, huh?" she muttered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out." "Yes, our friendship is done," Simon said. His features softened from the hard look he had on all night. "It's done because we're no longer friends – we're more than friends, and we're more than best friends…" "Tell me what I've longed to hear since I've met you if you're being serious," Jeanette said. Simon grabbed her paws into his. "I love you Jeanette," he said, softly kissing her forehead. Jeanette smiled up at him. "I love you too, Si…" "Good, now let's go find the others," Simon said, leading her through the hallways.

**~Theodore and Eleanor~**

_No, no, no, don't you dare drop that on her. There's a possibility of death or injury here, don't you dare. She's weak enough as it is and so am I. Please don't…NO!_ Theodore's mind was screaming with these thoughts as he watched Demonic Eleanor contemplate whether or not to drop the razor in her hand down on her normal self below. The Eleanor on the floor was writhing in pain. She had already had several items come down upon her and weaken her. "Don't do it!" Theodore shouted to the demon girl. Demonic Eleanor whipped around to see Theodore getting up, fists curled at his side in anger. "She doesn't deserve to be harmed," he said, taking a few steps toward her. Demonic Eleanor looked at two possible victims – Theodore or Eleanor. The dark girl finally smirked at the green-clad chipmunk a few steps away from her and dropped the razor off of the table. Theodore gasped. "ELEANOR!" he yelled. A sharp scream came from the floor. Theodore looked down to see the razor had landed right on top of Eleanor, blade first. Blood was pouring out of a cut. Theodore's eyes were ablaze with fury as he shoved Demonic Eleanor down without thinking. The demon's chest hit the floor, and a loud crack emitted. Demonic Eleanor screamed and hissed, eyes burning and tears coming.

"YOU WILL PAY!" it shrieked, screaming like an army of banshees before disappearing in a blinding light. Theodore hopped down off of the vanity and knelt down beside Eleanor. His counterpart had a giant cut running along her stomach. She was going pale, eyes fluttering. "Eleanor, oh…my…gosh…Eleanor, this is my entire fault…" "Why is it your fault?" Eleanor croaked. "If I hadn't lunged for her then I wouldn't have been thrown into the mirror, and then she wouldn't have beat me up so I couldn't protect you. Then we would both be fine," Theodore said, hanging his head in shame. "It's not your fault…," Eleanor whispered to him, eyes slowly shutting. Theodore grasped her paw. "Eleanor, stay with me here, please, just please stay." Dark spots danced across Eleanor's line of vision. "Theo…Theodore," she muttered. Theodore stood Eleanor up. She swayed dizzily on her feet. "Eleanor, come on, please stay with me," he whispered into her ear. Eleanor fell back a bit, being caught by Theodore.

"Eleanor!" he yelped. His green eyes bulged. "No…you can't go. Not before I tell you that…that I love you…" He gently kissed Eleanor's forehead as her eyes finally closed. Theodore was about to begin to cry when her head leaned forward slightly, their lips meeting. Theodore's eyes widened but he nonetheless kissed her back. "I love you too," Eleanor mumbled to him. Theodore smiled at her. "Thanks…come on El, we need to find the others before we all wind up dead. Something is telling me this isn't a normal theater for plays. There has to be something deeper behind this, I'm telling you," he said. He pulled on her wrist slightly, leading her out into the dark hallways.

**~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

"There you guys are," Alvin said as he came face-to-face with Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore. The group of six was standing around on stage again. Jeanette looked around warily. Simon caught her actions and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, we were just looking for you guys," Theodore said. "Same here," Simon responded, arching an eyebrow as Alvin also agreed. "Do you think we were supposed to find each other?" he murmured. Everyone looked to each other as a black tarp fell down over all of them. "HEY!" Brittany screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Eleanor shouted. "HELP!" Jeanette shouted. Her cries, along with those of Brittany and Eleanor, were suddenly silenced. "Guys?" Alvin whispered. He pushed the tarp off of them to see the chipettes were gone. Simon and Theodore looked to their older brother. "No…how could this have happened? We were watching them, and they were right here…then that tarp came! But they were holding onto us! HOW?" the red-clad chipmunk sputtered. He put his head in his hands.

"Now where did they go?" he groaned. "Great, first Jeanette almost DIES, then she's gone," Simon said, sitting down against the wall. Alvin stopped his complaining. He met eyes with Theodore, and then both of them turned to Simon. "Did you say she just almost died?" Theodore asked incredulously. Simon nodded. "Brittany almost died, too…," Alvin said. "Same thing with Eleanor," Theodore mumbled. "I'm starting to notice eerie similarities with everything that's happened. Do you think we were supposed to come here for our concert and practice? What if this was all somehow planned and we just happened to follow along with it?" Simon was babbling. Alvin and Theodore were now fully focused on him.

"You might be right, Simon. It's unlikely that this would actually happen without some sort of unnatural planning…like fate or karma!" Alvin said. Theodore nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's definitely something up. And I doubt this theater was used for just plays," he stated matter-of-factly. This churned the Seville boys' stomachs. _That prop room did seem weird…OH NO._

**~With the Chipettes Half an Hour Later~**

_Where…where are we?_ Brittany looked around and realized that she could not move any part of her body except her neck and head. She looked down; rope was tied around her small frame, holding her down to a chair. Her sisters were in the same position that she was. A handkerchief was tied around each girl's mouth, preventing them from screaming or yelling for any sort of help. Brittany groaned inwardly and leaned her head back, and then wished she hadn't. There was a rock, large for someone of her height and weight, placed inside a loose knot. There were rocks above her sisters' heads. _Someone is out to get us,_ Brittany thought. A tear slid down her cheek.

_HELP US!_

**I rewrote that ending paragraph like, four times. So, R&R and now I'll go and work on chapter 7!**


	7. Save Us

**To my reviewers:  
SimonetteFanGirl101: I have updated, and you will be ecstatic to know this chapter mainly revolves around Simon and Jeanette. :D  
The Chipette Protector: I can't tell you what caused them, that ruins the surprise factor! In fact, I can't even answer your other questions. But here is another chapter for you to read and see if you can find anything :D  
NJ7009: You wanted an update, you got it! :D  
RossLynchLUVR: Your peppy reviews keep me posting every day! I wanna know what happens next because I don't even have the next chapter prepped in my head. Simon's nerdiness is adorable, and now there's more! :D  
Munksonline4good: Thanks, that means so much! Here's another chapter for you! :D  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Save Us~**

Alvin's fast running was matched by only his brothers'. The blue- and green-clad chipmunks ran alongside him as they searched for any sign of the Chipettes in the horror house that the theater proved to be. The amber-eyed chipmunk was especially concerned for Brittany, seeing as he finally admitted his feelings to her no more than an hour earlier. His ears were raised for any screaming sounds or sounds of struggle. He stopped suddenly, standing on his hind paws. "I hear something," he murmured. It was in fact a scream, muffled but still audible. "It sounds like Jeanette," he said. He fixed his gaze on his taller, bespectacled younger brother. Simon's eyes were wide and his heart nearly stopped. That, in fact, _was_ Jeanette screaming at the top of her lungs. _Something's got to be over her mouth to try and cancel the sound._ Simon's protective instincts kicked into high gear, and without realizing what he was doing, he bolted off in the direction of the sound, leaving a dumbfounded Alvin and Theodore standing there. They watched their brother run. "I suppose we should follow him," Alvin said after some time. But before the brothers could move, a cage came down around them.

"HEY! What's the big idea?" Alvin shouted. He looked around to see that the cage trap had come from inside of the ceiling. The red-clad chipmunk looked to his baby brother. Both of their eyes were wide with fear. The amber-eyed boy's paws gripped the steel bars and he desperately tried to shake them loose, to no avail. "Let us OUT!" he yelled. "Alvin, it's no use," Theodore stated, sitting down and leaning against the bars. "It's gonna be of some use, Theo," Alvin tried to reassure his brother. But his eyes betrayed his words. Alvin sighed and let out one last call for help: "SIIIII-MOOOON!" And with that he leaned down against the bars next to Theodore. "We'll make it out, bro," he whispered, ruffling his hair, "I promise." Theodore looked at him skeptically, and Alvin tried his best to ignore the fact that he knew he was looking at him like that.

**~Simon~**

Simon's heart was beating nearly out of his chest as he ran. Jeanette's cries were getting louder. _She's nearby, I can feel it. Jeanette, I'm coming!_ That was when a shout for his name came from the opposite direction of which he was going. It sounded like Alvin screaming. It was the exact same scream he did when Simone and Jeanette danced in the rain back on the island all those months ago. Simon stopped in his place. No more screams followed. _I must have been hearing things. Alvin can handle himself. He always does, after all._ Simon continued to follow Jeanette's voice to a large, bulky door. The sound of a cranking wheel and rattling chains startled Simon. _What are they going to do to her?_ His mind raced with thoughts. The blue-clad chipmunk hopped up onto the knob and attempted to peer through the window. A wheel with sides thick enough for a chipmunk to lay on was placed in the center of the room. Jeanette was there, hands and ankles chained. _Oh no. They're going to torture her by stretching her…_ Simon's heart ached as he watched a black-clad man sitting at a stool turn a crank just slightly, Jeanette's body stretching the slightest bit out. Jeanette whimpered. Simon looked around for anything to smash the glass with and found a rock lying at the bottom of the door.

"I'm coming Jeanette, don't you worry," the chipmunk said as he hoisted the rock up. He threw it with all of his might, cracking the glass in the window. Simon hopped back up to the window and punched it, breaking a place big enough so he could squeeze through. When he got into the room and looked around further, he saw surveillance monitors lining up on one wall. The man at the crank looked at him. Simon ignored his stare and looked to Jeanette. Her eyes were wide and it looked like she had been crying. An outline of a handkerchief was etched into her fur. The man got up and lunged for Simon. He rolled out of the way in time and scurried across the room. He stopped briefly to glance at the monitors. On one camera, an image of Alvin and Theodore in a cage lit up the screen. On another camera was a picture of Brittany and Eleanor with handkerchiefs over their mouths. They were bound to chairs. One chair was empty. _Must be Jeanette's. _"SIMON, LOOK OUT!" Jeanette shrieked. Simon turned around in time to see a pan right above his head, ready to bash him. He jumped down from his spot and landed on the floor. The pan hit a control switchboard. The man growled and chased Simon around.

"Get back here, you good-for-nothing rat pest!" he shouted. Simon dodged a swipe for him and jumped onto the wheel, standing a foot above Jeanette. "Netta how on Earth did you get here?" "He took me and my sisters and knocked us out, tied us up, so now here I am," Jeanette responded as Simon jumped down. Another swipe for him was attempted. He ducked behind the wheel, out of sight. The man grumbled to himself and put down the pan. He reassumed his place on the stool and turned the crank once more. Jeanette yelped as she was pulled again. The man laughed at her out of pure hatred. He cranked it again, this time slightly faster so that there was more pull on her. Jeanette yelped again, this time louder and longer. Simon grimaced as he heard her. It killed him to see the love of his life in this position. He sighed, and his eyes narrowed as he stepped back out into the light. "Let her go," he commanded. The man chuckled. "I wouldn't listen to you. Kid, you can't save your brothers, you can't save her, and you can't save her sisters all at the same time." Simon paled. "Well…well…" He had no comeback for the man. He looked to Jeanette; worry was in every one of her features. The man, seeing the chipmunk not paying attention, grabbed him in his fist. Jeanette screamed. The man snarled at her and smacked the crank, sending it spinning. Jeanette screamed in agony as the wheel stretched her out farther. "STOP, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Simon shrieked, escaping the fist and clawing the man in the face. He forgot the man's hand was still on the crank, and the sudden attack caused him to pull on it more. Jeanette's eyes spilled over with tears and she screamed louder than she had been. The pull on her body was unbearable. "SIMON!"

Simon jumped off of the man's face and onto one of Jeanette's chains to undo it. The man's eyes narrowed and he pulled on the crank, just as the chain around one of Jeanette's wrists fell to the ground. The brunette chipette writhed in agony in her restraints as her body was nearly torn apart. Simon undid the chain on her other wrist. He held her broken body in his arms as he undid the chains on her ankles. The man jumped at them. "GIVE HER BACK, NOW," he snapped, holding out his hand expectantly. Simon looked at Jeanette. "Get on my back like I'm giving you a piggyback ride," he whispered to her. Jeanette nodded and wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. He took off running on all-fours with the man after them. Jeanette clung onto him tightly as he ran. "HE'S GAINING ON US!" she squealed, noticing the man's hands getting closer and closer to her. Simon ran into a different hallway and made another sharp turn before the man could see them. He pulled Jeanette into a room and shut the door quietly. "I think we're safe for now," he said. He kissed Jeanette lightly on the forehead. She leaned against him for support. "Simon," she mumbled, "we need to free Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin, and Theodore." "I know, Netta. We need to figure out how. But we've got my evil Simone side coming out, a demon version of Eleanor that Theodore told me popped out of a mirror, the ghosts, and that man all after us," Simon responded. Jeanette sighed.

**~Brittany and Eleanor~**

"This is why I always bring a nail file with me wherever I go," Brittany said to Eleanor as she finished cutting the ropes around her little sister. Brittany had somehow fought off the rope burns and reached her back pocket, got out her nail file, and cut the ropes around her and Eleanor. "Come on El, we have to find the others quickly. Who knows what could happen!" she said. Eleanor nodded, and the two sisters pulled at the door until it came open. They ran down the hallways at top speed. Eleanor stopped. "I hear Theodore," she said, "and Alvin. Follow me, NOW." The girls darted down several hallways when they came across an unfamiliar one with a moving-sidewalk type of thing. "Do you think we should go on it?" Brittany asked. Eleanor shrugged. They both stepped on it, and immediately they were knocked out by a bar that came up out of it. Restraints popped up around their wrists, ankles, and stomachs. "Great, just WONDERFUL," Brittany said. The metal conveyor belt was still moving them down the hallway. "SOMEONE HELP!" Eleanor screamed.

* * *

**Creepy chapter. I hope I made all of you Simonette fans happy. By the way, you'll notice the main characters has changed from Brittany M. & and Alvin S. to Simon S. &Alvin S. This is only because the story mainly centers around their relationships and struggles. So no, there is NO Alvon. R&R and I'll see you in chapter 8. **


	8. Force of Dawn

**This is shorter, but we're winding down to the final few chapters. This is somewhat of a gap-filler.  
Dear Reviewers:  
Dave: I'm sorry, but this is winding down, so I cannot accept your OC. But thanks for reviewing!  
Munksonline4good: Thanks. I'm glad I pleased you!  
SimonetteFanGirl101: Thanks for the suggestion...I'm sorry about your nightmare. NOTE TO ALL: ChipetteGirl10 is not responsible for any nightmares occurring while reading this story. Read at your own risk, thank you. LOL.  
NJ7009: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad I pleased another Simonette fan.  
RossLynchLUVR: Thanks for reviewing, and I totally agree on Simon.  
HakunaMatata-Simonette: I can't tell you...but thanks for reviewing!  
SXJ 4eva: Thanks for reviewing on a few chapters, and I'm glad I pleased yet another Simonette fan!  
OKAY READERS, A GAP-FILLER-THINGY-KINDA-ISH-THING! LOL, R&R!  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Force of Dawn~**

Simon wordlessly darted around another corner, Jeanette riding on his back. The extra weight didn't seem to affect the chipmunk at all as he moved swiftly and stealthily. He peered around the side of the wall and could see only another empty hallway. He sighed and began to walk quietly. Jeanette clung onto him tightly as he walked. "I don't see them," she said despondently as they walked. "We'll find them soon, don't lose hope Jeanette," Simon reassured his purple-clad counterpart. The chipette could only agree with his words skeptically as they rounded yet another corner. Simon suddenly doubled back. "What's wrong?" Jeanette asked, noticing they were turning around. "There's that man again. He has your sisters and my brothers," Simon said, eyes wide. Jeanette looked to where Simon had seen them. Alvin and Brittany were chained together, as were Theodore and Eleanor. They were being thrown around like nothing and couldn't escape. The chains dug into their small bodies. "What do we do, Si?" Jeanette asked. "I have no idea," Simon responded.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the tail from behind. Jeanette crashed to the floor as her counterpart was scooped up and placed in a jar with air holes in the lid. "RUN JEANETTE!" Simon yelled. The attacker, a black-clad woman, ran after Jeanette. But even with her hurt body, Jeanette was much faster than her. She leapt onto the knob of a door, jumped back down, scurried under the woman's legs, and darted around the corner. She spotted a clothing rack that looked like it had been sitting there for years untouched. She jumped onto it unnoticed and hid underneath a purple feather boa. Her breath hitched as she heard her attacker pause. Then the attacker lady ran away. Jeanette came out of her hiding spot and went back toward her siblings, Alvin, and Theodore. She hated to leave him, but she couldn't look for Simon and risk their siblings getting hurt. She ran toward them and saw Alvin and Brittany get slammed into the wall repeatedly. She cringed as Brittany screamed with Alvin trying ineffectively to calm her down. Theodore and Eleanor were being kicked around. Eleanor was crying and Theodore was yelling. Jeanette stepped into the light, making the torturer stop and stare. "Jeanette, where's Simon?" Alvin asked. "He got taken," Jeanette replied, taking a few steps forward. The torture dropped the four chipmunks onto the floor and took a step at Jeanette.

"You don't scare me," Jeanette said, voice wavering a bit as she stepped back with one foot. The torturer smirked devilishly as the lights dimmed even further. A fog was starting to fill the room, growing larger with each passing second. Demonic laughter filled the room. Jeanette was pulled to the floor by seemingly nothing. Her violet eyes flashed up to see a heavy, clunky black boot about to come crashing down on her. She squeaked in surprised and just rolled out of the way in time. The torture's eyes narrowed as she tried again. Jeanette was about to dodge when a hand came down on her, pinning her onto the ground and rendering her immobile. "JEANETTE!" Brittany yelled. Jeanette wheezed and gasped for air under the crushing force of the hand. Alvin looked at Brittany. He sucked in his stomach and furtively slid under the chains, freeing Brittany as well. _Now why didn't I think of that a while ago? _Alvin brushed off the thought and lunged at the hand with Brittany at his side. He chomped on the hand, making the torturer scream and let go of her hold on Jeanette. The chipette ran free to help Eleanor and Theodore out of their restraints.

"Let's go find Simon!" Theodore yelled.

**~Simon~**

He didn't know how long he had been out, or where he was, but all he knew is that he saw a streak of bright light shine in from a window. His blue eyes, shielded by his glasses, blinked into focus in the light. The room was musty and there were costume racks littering it. The light caught dust lingering in the air. Simon looked up. He was chained by his wrists and ankles to the wall. He set his head back, chin resting against his chest. Right then the door swung open. The woman who had trapped him in the container had entered, a black gun shining at her side. Simon swallowed nervously as she approached him and pressed it to his abdomen.

"Tell me everything about your little rat friends and yourself and maybe you'll go unharmed," she snarled. Simon's eyes widened. _I can't tell her! She can't be trusted! For goodness's sake, SHE'S PRESSING A GUN UP AGAINST ME! _Simon shivered a bit and bit his lip nervously. She shoved the gun into him for emphasis that she wasn't playing around. Simon sighed. As he was about to begin to speak, the corner of his eye caught a vent opening. Five little figures walked into the room, clothed in red, pink, purple, green, and spring green. Simon's gaze caught Alvin's. "W-W-Well, there's um…there's Alvin…Theodore…Brittany…Jeanette…Eleanor…and me, Simon…" Alvin realized quickly what the lady was up to and then noticed a loose pipe above her head. He pulled the rest of the gang over as Simon continued stalling. "We're singers to begin with…," he said. He noticed Alvin and Jeanette scurrying up the pipes running along the walls and ceiling to the loose one. The lady pressed the gun harder. "GO ON," she growled. "And we all live together," Simon said. Alvin and Jeanette were loosening some bolts. "AND?" the lady went further. Before Simon could utter another word, the rusted red pipe in the ceiling fell, hitting her on the head. The gun fell from her hands and fired off a single shot. Everyone screamed as it hurled toward Brittany. At the last minute, Alvin, hanging with Jeanette holding his tail, grabbed Brittany and yanked her up. The bullet flew cleanly into the wall behind her. Everyone looked at one another for a minute before Simon cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate it if you'd untie me," he said. The other five undid the chains on him. Jeanette threw her arms around him.

"I thought she'd shoot," she murmured into him. "She didn't, thank goodness. I'd never get to see you guys ever again," Simon responded. He looked at the sunlight filtering through a tiny window. "Dave should be here, let's go," he said. The six of them made a clean break for the front door. They were about to get there when six seats popped out of the floor, forcing the chipmunks into them. Metal restraints popped up around their ankles, wrists, stomachs, necks, and foreheads. "Let us out!" Brittany yelled. Then there was banging on the door.

* * *

**Shorter than usual, I know, but we're winding down! R&R!**


	9. Concert Night Reveal

**SO SAD, FINAL CHAPTER!  
Words to the reviewers:  
The Chipette Protector: Your questions shall be answered, here is the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
NJ7009: Thanks for reviewing, here's the final update!  
RossLynchLUVR: Thanks for reviewing, here's the final chapter!  
HakunaMatata-Simonette: I'm not the best, but thanks. I can think of other names. Thanks for reviewing, and here's the last chapter!  
madlow101: Thanks GURL! Here's the last chapter!  
SXJ 4eva: Last chapter, here it is!  
Now you tell me...do you want a sequel to this?  
**

* * *

**~Whodunit~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Concert Night Reveal~**

Everyone's eyes flew to the door, where they could hear Dave shouting. Brittany began to yell again when a seatbelt came across her mouth and prevented her from speaking. It then happened to Jeanette, then Simon, then Theodore, then Eleanor, and then Alvin. The banging only grew louder and Dave's shouts were more and more frantic. The man, two women, and all of the ghosts came toward them at once. The man torturer, dressed now like a butler, was the only one who avoided them. He instead went to answer the door and stall Dave for as long as he could. He opened the door and before he could say a word, Dave stormed inside.

**~That Night~**

"Are you sure you want to go on?" Brittany asked Alvin nervously as they prepared backstage. Dave had beaten down all of the live people and narrowly dodged the ghosts as he rescued his kids. He immediately sped off with them resting in the back seat. Now Alvin had insisted they were to do the concert that night. Brittany stood next to the red-clad chipmunk in black shorty-shorts, a pink t-shirt with a question mark on it in white, and a black-and-white houndstooth cape and hat. She wore black boots and black fishnet stockings. Her hair was done up as usual. Her sisters were wearing the same thing, except in their signature colors. Alvin was wearing a houndstooth hat and jacket, black and white like Brittany's, a red t-shirt with a yellow question mark on it, and black jeans, along with black sneakers. His brothers were wearing the same attire, except for the fact that Simon's shirt was blue with a white question mark in the middle and Theodore's was green with a green question mark in the middle.

"I'm positive; we're going to find out who was out to get us tonight," Alvin reassured her. He squeezed her shoulder. "We're not going to get hurt; I'll make sure of that. Dave warned our bodyguards so we have heightened security to the show," he added. Brittany nodded, still not sure. But she went out onto the stage with him anyway to prepare to sing the song they found only mere hours earlier.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Dave shouted into the microphone out on stage. All of the fans screamed with pleasure as the curtains on the stage rose, revealing Alvin and Brittany in a blue mist. The pair began to sing _Whodunit_ by Adam Hicks and Coco Jones. Their siblings joined in. The Chipettes crept around the stage, still somewhat dancing, toward their counterparts. Alvin then popped up behind Brittany, grabbing her by the waist. Simon and Theodore did the same with Eleanor and Jeanette. That was when there was a small spark from up above. One of the heavy colored lights crashed to the floor. Fans began to scream. The song was cut, and Dave ran onto the stage. "EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!" he yelled into the microphone. He looked over to his kids and counted them. All six were there unharmed. "NOBDOY IS HURT, EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Right then a ceiling tile came down and hit Dave, knocking him clean off of the stage. Demonic laughter filled the room once more. The fans were too scared stiff to move. The Chipmunks held onto the Chipettes tightly as four ghosts, three people, and two small chipmunks came into view. Jeanette saw a complete twin of Simone. She looked to Simon – he was too shocked to say anything. Theodore and Eleanor noticed her demonic self. Her heart pounded with fear as she clung onto her counterpart. Brittany nearly fainted at the sight of the lady ghost. Alvin seemed unusually calm for the situation.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," the lady ghost spat vehemently. Brittany shuddered and whimpered, moving closer to Alvin than she already was. He held onto her, a smirk on his face. "SHOW US WHO YOU REALLY ARE, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE A GHOST," he shouted loudly. The lady ghost turned in his direction with a snarl. "SHUT IT, FURBALL!" she snapped.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT," one of the fans called out bravely from their seat. The lady ghost glared at them then returned her attention to Alvin and Brittany. Her gaze directed at the pink chipette, she began to speak: "You're a worthless little piece of garbage wasting her time and life, it's time for you to end." With that a wire came unplugged from the sound system and came right at Brittany. Alvin stayed in between the wire and Brittany. The wire hissed and shot sparks at Alvin. But he kept Brittany protected, pressing his body against hers, and she grabbed onto him. He made his way toward the effect booth and killed the fog, Brittany still with him. The auburn-furred chipette killed the lights. The lady ghost let out a shriek before disappearing with the male ghosts. Simon caught onto his brother's actions and shut off the 3D special effects they had set up for the show. Demonic Eleanor and Simone went away. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore relaxed a little. The male and two female torturers looked awkward standing on that stage over the unconscious Dave. "Show us who you really are," Alvin commanded, stepping back out onto the stage. The man looked at him nervously and suddenly tried to make a run for it. Three burly bodyguards were there in his way, however. Five more came out onto the stage. "Rip off your mask, Damien!" Alvin shouted. Everyone gasped as the drummer for their band, who happened to call in sick, came out of an aged mask. Alvin motioned for the two girls with him to pull of their masks. They were Rita and Renee, two of their back-up dancers.

"You guys were out to get us from the start," Alvin said, pacing across the stage with his hands behind his back. "You wanted to be your own band but got stuck being our back-up dancers and drummer, sitting in the background. You wanted all of this fame for yourself and when you heard we were spending the night here, you put on this whole thing with those fake ghosts, somehow bringing out an evil Simone, making a mirror world with a secret passageway, and making demonic Eleanor. In fact, I doubt this is a real theater." Alvin eyed them.

"It's not a theater, this is where people murdered others and hid them. It's a theater exterior to prevent anyone from finding out," Damien admitted in shame, hanging his head. Alvin smirked. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" he said. The bodyguards brought all three of them out, where the audience was cheering and clapping. The Chipettes hugged their loves and the show went on as normal.

**~Later That Night~**

"Alvin, how did you know?" Brittany asked as they sat down on the couch at home. "It was really quite simple after Damien took Jeanette. She's always dancing on his drums during breaks at rehearsals, and we, Theodore, and Eleanor are always stepping on Rita and Renee's feet," he said. Brittany grinned at him. "Well Alvin, you saved us," she said. She kissed him on the cheek lightly. "You figured out whodunit."

* * *

**That's the end! Really short, but hope you liked it! New fanfic out soon! R&R!  
P.S. If you want a sequel to this, leave it in the review!  
**


End file.
